How Many Drinks?
by speckledpixie
Summary: Alec just wanted a night to himself to unwind, but a certain yellow-green eyed stranger isn't having that!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! This is my first Malec and my first one shot. Please be gentle... Reviews are more than welcome!**

**Thanks to my wonderful friend/beta LLL! Any errors found are mine.**

**I don't own anything TMI. I just enjoy writing about them.**

** Enjoy!**

**-SP**

* * *

It's sad, but sitting here in this God forsaken bar is the highlight of my night. After dealing with dozens of demanding women and even more demanding children, I'm ready to crawl into a keg and never come out. If I never have to see another woman's too big foot in a too small shoe or another bodice crying for help while trying to contain rolls of fat and front butt, it will honestly still be too soon.

Someone sits to my left, but I don't bother to look. This bar is like a swinging door, people come and go. I guess it's because they walk into Dove's thinking it's a regular bar, but when they see that the waiters are shirtless and there are cage dancers dressed in chaps they usually either walk right out, or pull up a seat and have a drink.

I was a part of the latter group. Here I feel comfortable and safe. Outside of my inner circle no one knows I prefer the company ofmen. It's taken a long time for me to accept it myself, and I know the area that I live in, and the job I work. For me to come out of the closet would be a catastrophe.

The person sitting beside me was burning the side of my head with his eyes. I could feel them on me. I tried to ignore it though, because I wasn't in the mood to turn anybody down tonight. I just want to enjoy my drink and go home.

"Hey," The voice beside me said.

Apparently that isn't going to happen tonight. Maybe I can let him down easy and slip out of the bar. I turn my head slightly, and out of my peripheral I can see these strange yellow-green eyes. I turn my head fully and I'm met with a handsome face.

"Hi," I reply back

"This place a regular for you?"

It's a subtle way of asking if I'm in the same company as the other men who are enjoying the dancers and waiters. I give a small nod and look away. You can never really trust anyone. Who knows who this handsome stranger is? He could be the uncle of one of my co-workers or a kid's godparent checking up on their creative designer.

"Me too. I've never seen you around here before. I'm Magnus."

"Alec," I say above a whisper.

"What was that," he asks, leaning forward. "I didn't catch your name."

I mumble my name again and he nods. I get a closer look at him and I can see that those yellow-green eyes are contacts, but the green is so vivid that I think it's his natural eye color. His face is defined and he has strands of dark hair that falls over his eyes slightly. That same dark hair graces his face and under his chin. The small amount of facial hair is attractive. I like a man with a little hair. I see that his shirt is slightly open and I see the top of his chest. It's defined. He works out. I hear a small chuckle come from Magnus.

"I work out when I can," he says

Fuck, did I say that aloud? Now he's going to think that all I want is sex.

"That can be arranged... for tonight that is," he responds.

Okay, now I know I didn't say that aloud. Maybe the Tequila's weakened my poker face.

"For to-tonight," I say with a stammer.

He smiles at me and leans into my ear, "We don't have to go any further than this." And he moves his hand to my thigh… "I mean, unless you want to."

His words were bouncing off my skin. I shiver involuntarily aspulls back. His eyes are hooded and he has a smile that says coy, but I know better. I stare at him in amazement. This devilishlyhandsome man just waltzed in and asked me to come home with him. I've never had a one night stand. I've barely had any relationships with either sex. Should I? What if I could actually go somewhere with him? Do I want our relationship to begin after a night in the bar, leaving with each other after only learning each other's first names? I down the rest of my drink.

"You're overthinking it," Magnus says coolly.

I snort. "So this is a regular thing for you? Picking up guys at the bar and taking them home?"

"No," he barks. "Sometimes we go to their place, or to the car if we're in a rush," he smiles.

I roll my eyes and I signal to the bartender that I need another.

"Don't get too drunk. I want you to remember tonight."

"Then why should I drink?"

"Oh, so you've made up your mind?"

I stare at him, not realizing that I've agreed to go home with him.

"Well I guess it's only fair," he sighs, asking for another drink as well, this time he orders the same as me and he holds up theglass in front of us.

"To tonight, may it bring us all the pleasures we can muster," he grins.

I hold up my glass and down half of it. Magnus laughs and follows my lead. He puts down a twenty and looks at meexpectedly.

"Well what do you say, Alec?"

Without thinking, I stand quickly and head for the door. Not looking back to see if Magnus is following me. When I feel a presence behind me I say, "We'll take my car."

"No need. I live 3 blocks away," he says as he grabs my hand and takes me to his place.

By the Angel, I hope I don't end up in a ditch somewhere.

XXX

"Just relax," he whispers to me.

Magnus had gotten me out of all my clothes except boxer briefs. He, on the other hand was already completely naked andstanding in front of me. He was touching me in a way that I'venever felt before. Before I could help myself a moan escaped my mouth and then Magnus' lips were on mine. Hands began to move everywhere, skin glided over skin, groans were swallowed by the others kisses. He moved me back on the bed. We were both bare.

"I see someone has loosened up enough to enjoy themselves,"he smiles against my mouth.

I reply back by nipping his lip and palming him. He groans and moves his hips into my hand. Magnus moves his hands around my chest and arms until he positions himself so that I'm in control. I look at him with curiosity. He gives a small nod ofencouragement and I slid myself inside him. He drops his head into the pillows and he lets out a groan. I feel his response and I release my own guttural moan. We move in a steady rhythm with only the sounds of our moans and our bodies moving together. I pick up the pace and I feel that my release is near. By the movements Magnus makes I see that his is close by too. I thrust three more times and I feel the release run through me. Iride the feeling out and Magnus drives his head deeper into the pillow and I feel him release as well. I pull away and lie on my side. I feel Magnus' hands on arms as he pulls me closer. I smile and he chuckles.

"I take it you don't have a boyfriend."

This time it's my turn to laugh.

"No, not at the moment."

"Which one do you think looks the best," the robust woman asksme for the eleventh time.

"The forest green is fine Ms. McBride," I say to her through my teeth.

"But the lavender looks so much nicer, don't you think," she asks, holding up the two-sizes-too-small dress.

I sigh; Monday has become as drab as every other day. The only thing keeping me going is the great time I had Saturday with Magnus. After our little escapade we talked and found out we have a lot in common. Unfortunately, when the sun came up and the light shined on us sobriety and common sense hit me, and I threw on my clothes faster than a whore on the runway. I felt a little bad for leaving without getting his number, but I think it'sfor the best. After all he said we could leave it right there, right?Though to be honest, I wouldn't mind taking it farther.

The doorbell rings and I greet the newcomer. I hear a familiar voice talking to my manager. Then footsteps approach my working area.

"Alec," my manager Casey calls out. "Come meet our new business partner, Magnus Bane. He will be working closely with us on the next few projects," he beams.

I see Magnus, the same Magnus whose bed I was in less than 72 hours ago. The same Magnus whose bed I ran out of just as fast. He's in front of me, and standing with my boss no less.

"Mr. Bane, nice to meet you," I gulp

_Fuck..._


	2. Author's Note

**Hi! **

**Okay so after getting several PM's and request. I've decided to continue on with How Many Drinks. With that being said, reviews/comments are welcome! There was a lot of traffic for this story so hopefully some people will come out of the woodworks. The next chapter should be up by the weekend or Sunday (cross fingers)**

**-SP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!**

**Thank you all so much for your response to this story. I really didn't think it would get this reaction. I would like to know what you think about the story. Reviews are welcome! Thanks to my beta LLL for doing an awesome job on this one!**

**-SP**

* * *

My boss Casey gave the most unnecessary introduction of all time to me and Magnus, she showed him around the shop while I tried not to look like the cat that ate the canary. What the hell is he doing here?

Magnus continues to give me sly looks and winks when Casey has her back turned or is focused on her _vision_ for the next project we have coming up.

"Alec! Would you be a dear and show Mr. Bane our company's calendar? You keep up with it much better than I can," she whined, with her lip curled into a pout and her hip jutted off. If only she knew that her cutesy, flirty behavior was lost on both of us.

I mentally grimace at the thought of her seduction, but I smile.

"Of course, Ms. Lebo"

This woman must be trying to kill me. She's confining me to a room with an assassin, and there's a number on my head.

By the Angel!

How am I going to get through this? I know he's pissed. I looked at him and he was smiling, but I know better. Casey might fall for his façade of unadulterated happiness, but it's not fooling me. I know what's behind that smile, and it's definitely not gumdrops and roses.

I take Magnus to the backroom of the shop, which is also my office, to show him the wall length calendar where we have all of the events for the year. It's been my baby since Casey saw how organized my things were. She had everything crammed together and was losing clientele until I took over. If I ever take another job this place will implode.

Once we were behind closed door, Magnus wasted no time telling me how he felt about my disappearing act.

"So, you just _love me_ and _leave me_ huh," he asked me

My mouth went drying, I didn't know how to respond. I'd never thought of myself as that kind of guy but I'd done just that. Still, I didn't want to seem too repentant. After all, it's not like he hasn't done the same… probably.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that's what you did on a one night stand," I said, letting snarkiness flow out with every syllable.

"Even if it was a one night stand, you could have had the decency to say goodbye. You didn't have to sneak off like you did," he said pointedly.

It's like he's reading me. I credit that to my lack of ability to control my body language. Sometimes I'm as transparent as a mirror.

"Magnus, I assure you that was not my intention when I left," I say.

I can't even believe the words coming from my mouth, and by the look on Magnus's face he doesn't believe me either.

"Cut the crap Lightwood. You left because you were ashamed. I don't see why, but I guess if you're trying to hide the fact that you play for the other team then-"

"Would you please lower your voice," I say, just in case any customers or Casey happen to be floating by the door. I open the door and peep out. Casey's car is gone. There is a note on my door that says she's gone for the day, and I'm supposed to lock up. I'm both delighted and apprehensive to be here alone with Magnus Bane. I calmly walk back to the sexy loudmouth. He's looking at me with anger… and desire?

"Look," I say, avoiding his gaze. "You have to understand, I have an image to uphold. If word got out about my…" I clear my throat, "preferences, then there's no telling what could happen."

I dare a peek at Magnus and he's still staring at me with that glint in his eye, but something else flickers and his face begins to turn red.

"Preferences huh? So is that what you call it," he laughs, "you're impossible."

I shake my head and walk towards him, trying to reason with him as his voice continues to rise in volume.

"So last night was just a flash in the pan for you? I didn't take you for the easy type," he says, as he glares at me. The cat eyes from the other night are now just an invigorating shade of green.

"Easy? You're the one who came onto me! If I remember it clearly you were the one grabbing my thigh and asking me to come to your house!"

Magnus simply shrugs and leans back, placing his perfect ass onto my perfectly organized desk, shifting my collection of paperweights to the left. "That may be true, but at least I can be honest with myself. Unlike you who has to hide behind alcohol and lies."

He was infuriated and, and infuriating, and completely out of line! How dare he accuse me of any of this crap! I don't hide behind anything, well maybe in this neighborhood… he just doesn't understand.

"You think you're so clever don't you," I ask

His quirks an eyebrow and the edges of his mouth twitch into a tiny smile.

"I'll show you honest."

I step into Magnus personal space and quickly put my lips on his and pull his body against mine. At first he doesn't respond, but then he moves his lips with mine, opening himself up to me. Kissing him is something I can't explain, but it's a good feeling. It's frightening, it's exciting, it's… perfect. I sigh, and he begins to push his hands around my waist and move us towards the wall. I imitate him and initiate it, refusing to let him take control. I wrap my arms around him and spin him so he has his back to the wall. I move my lips along the side of his face and down to his exposed neck. I grind my hips into his, letting him feel every inch of my sincerity, and he lets out a throaty laugh that makes me smile. My lips make their way back to his and it's like my first kiss all over again.

"Alec, Alec," he moans against my mouth, trying to get my attention.

I don't stop I need to show him this, but I feel pressure on my shoulders and notice that Magnus has stopped responding. I look at him, confused.

"What's wrong," I ask, my voice rough, from my own breathlessness.

His eyes are hooded and the green gaze is a brilliant neon. It's hypnotizing.

"How far is your place from here," he asks.

I mentally think of the quickest route to my apartment complex.

"We can be there in 10 minutes," I say giving him a wicked grin.

He returns the wickedness. "Then why are we wasting time?"

I grab my keys off the table and quickly clock out. Magnus and I take the employee's exit and we beeline to my car, hand in hand. As soon as the doors close I grab his face, kiss him hard, and I start the engine. He keeps his hand on my thigh the entire ride.

Clothes quickly come off, and we don't even make it to the bedroom. The living room's plush carpet grinds into my back as Magnus's body lies on top of me. He's fierce and doesn't hold anything back. He's aggressive, and greedy, and I love it. I let him take control as he acts out his splendid anger on my body. When we both find our release we just move to look at one another. His green eyes are still bright, but warmer. I can't help but smile at him.

"About what I said earlier," he says…

I nod, waiting for him to finish his statement.

"I take it back," he says as he kisses my lips and gently bites down on them.

* * *

**So what are your thoughts? **


End file.
